New California Republic
The New California Republic (NCR) It is a federal constitutional republic occupying the territory of the former US State of California, that serves as a major faction in Fallout: New California. Background For detailed information on the New California Republic in the Fallout series, please see the New California Republic page on Nukapedia. By 2260, the New California Republic has grown to incorporate much of Northern California as well as regions of Northwestern Nevada and Southern Oregon, including the major settlements of New Reno, Vault City, and San Francisco. According to official census, its population has grown to exceed one million people, and major efforts to restore or expand prewar infrastructure have led to much of the nation having functional electricity, abundant food and water, and even access to communication systems such as Radio, Television, and the Internet. Under President Wendell Peterson, NCR expeditions into the north have discovered The Frontier and fledgling Cascasia Republic, which NCR interests begin to eye the Mojave for future expansion, particularly the legendary Hoover Dam and the ruins of Las Vegas. However, not all is well in the Republic. Internal corruption and bureaucratic inefficiency is rampant, with the Bishop Family essentially running Congress, as overexpansion, warfare, and other internal issues have strained the California economy. The Wars with the Enclave and Brotherhood of Steel have left thousands dead, infrastructure in the Boneyard and San Francisco in ruins, and the treasury drained. To survive, NCR needs to expand, to acquire new resources and recruit new taxpayers from wasteland and tribal communities. However, one last thorn stand in their way of uniting all of California - The Pass. The NCR attempted to civilize the Pass roughly 20 years ago, breaking a tenuous peace with Maxson's Survivalists and invaded Union City. A young Juan Maxson-Elsdragon led NCR troops into a devious trap, killing thousands by igniting the City's explosive fields of GMO corn. The NCR took Union City, but a great cost, and remained in a series of perpetual skirmishes with the Raiders for decades. NCR relations with the native tribals and Dwellers of Vault 18 has been strained at best. While the NCR traded peacefully with the Exodite Tribes during Tandi's administration, subsequent years has seen the NCR aggressively attempt to assimilate the tribes as taxpayers, which has met with little success. The aggressive stance of NCR expansion and their treatment of their Exodite cousins led the Wasteland Scouts into eventual conflict with NCR, resulting in the NCR branding Vault 18 as government property and the Scouts as fugitives. Despite this status, many NCR citizens still fondly regard the Scouts as a force for good in New California. Despite practically lying in the heartland of NCR, within close proximity to the Hub in Barstow and the Los Angeles Boneyard, the Cajon Pass has been dominated by the entrenched Raider Alliance since the days of the Great War. Their militarized presence blocks travel along the I-15, leaving an anarchistic hole in the middle of NCR trade and supply lines. The rise of Juan Maxson-Elsdragon has only strained tensions in the Pass, as he calls out to the disaffected who have been trampled in NCRs wake - Raiders, criminals, tribals and outcasts, promising a haven free of NCR taxes and laws. Meanwhile, NCR interests in the region are split - the NCR Army, under command of General William Silverman, seeks to take the fight to the Alliance and bring order to the Pass once and for all. This complicates things for Congress, as Bishop interests seek to preserve the Pass as their own personal legal black hole, while the prospect of yet another costly war is unpopular to their constituents. So NCR forces remain holed up in Union City, unwilling to engage in open warfare with Elsdragon, while little to no support comes from Boneyard. Notable Members * Player Character (Optional) * Roman Alexander * Steven Bowie * Paul DuVille * Bert Grumman * Ray Guerrero * Less Jameson * Kez * Qi Bo Kim * Marius * Mark * Rave Michaels * Mogoui * Roger Moore * Morales * Annai Oran * Jerri Oran * Quisha * Canton Ripfist * William Silverman * Shen * Molly Stormcrow * Larisa Vasquez * Walter * Yamma Yong Tze * Zato Category:Factions Category:New California Republic